The Martians
by Loise
Summary: After Noin and Zechs return from Mars to Earth they struggle to get back to normal in an abnormal relationship. Set in a series of drabbles.
1. The Martians Return To Earth

The Martians

_The Martians Return To Earth_

* * *

"Noin! You're back, from Mars that is..." Une stops and looks carefully at Noin, her black eye and hunched shoulders. "You've been in a fight." She stated.

"Yes, I won. I won, didn't I? Zechs, bastard bastard, still didn't want to come back. I - Yes well, I've had enough. Mars has sucked enough life out of us, I won't let it destroy him altogether." Noin slumps onto a chair. "I won't let him die alone and still hating himself."

"You brought him back to Earth to save him, then."

"It was the only thing I could do. I was going mad seeing him slowly wither into the shell of something that resembles the old Zechs."

"What happened, Noin?" Une sat down beside her, as Noin started laughing, bitterly, yet after a few seconds it turned into geniune amusement.

"I'll tell you later. Maybe." Noin sighs. "Does dinner sound good? I haven't had anything but slush for too long." Noin smiles, "You still cook? What with your salary and job, I would - "

"Mariemaia needs a home cooked meal, every once in a while at least. But I'm certainly no June Cleaver."

"You still look good in pearls, Une. Mariemaia, hmm, she'll be nearly a teenager now. I'll see you at seven then? Zechs will come, he's needs contact and you two can battle it out like old times..."

"I'd like that.


	2. The Martians Have Tea

**The Martians Have Tea**

* * *

Noin shifts under the intense stare of Mariemaia. She hadn't had much contact with children, she had looked after Relena when Zechs had asked her, but she had been fifteen and far from a child. Growing slightly chill, she remembers how and why Mariemaia came to live with Une. She sighs, seems she doesn't know any children at all.

Une comes in, wearing a loose blue dress, she isn't wearing pearls, but Noin can't help but smile as she sweeps around the table, setting out the pasta. She seems to notice the gaze of Mariemaia on Noin too, but doesn't comment until they have all been served.

She clears her throat, capturing the attention of all. "Mariemaia," is all she says, if rather pointedly before resuming eating. Mariemaia sighs and rolls her eyes widely, before settling her eyes on her dinner with a pout of her pink lips.

They weren't Treize's lips, Noin notices, they must be her mother's. Never having met the mother of her commander's child, she suddenly realizes that she doesn't know half of this child. Treize and Barton, but the mother? Noin wonders if Mariemaia even remembers her mother. Noin doubts it, but can only hope that Mariemaia have some memories of happiness.

For the entire night Zechs refuses to say more then the merest polite pleasantries. It annoys Noin to no end and her fury can be seen and sensed. Mariemaia is rather curious about her and is constantly asking questions to both Noin and Zechs.

Zechs answers in grunts and one word. He hasn't shaven since they returned and his hair is sticky with the heat and humidity. It sticks up at odd angles, Mariemaia, surprising them all, comments on this.

"Doesn't it irritate you? You hair?" She adds, when only a confused stare is her reply, "I know it would me. I hate having long hair," she toys with her shoulder length hair, "This is longest I've ever had it." She turns, "Please?"

For a moment Noin and Zechs are comrades, as they still in puzzlement at each other. Quickly, Noin looks away, her lips thinning into a fine line.

"No, Mariemaia, you can have your hair cut on the day we agreed on. I think it suits you," Une murmurs, her tone sounding tired. Obviously they have had this conversation before.

"Hair cut?" Noin asks.

"Yeah... I want one but she won't let me." Mariemia broke out, looking disgruntled.

"The only reason I am refusing is because you want blue streaks and I said I won't let you have it until you are fifteen." Une murmured, "Time flies, Mariemaia, it isn't that much longer." Mariemaia still looked stubborn but didn't another word about her hair.

And Zechs, Noin thought, staring at her lover, was still being silent. She frowned. He was such a poor loser. Eyeing him, she sees him shift and then grimace. Hmm, trying to hide his pain? He couldn't hide anything from her, she knew him inside out, she knew him better than herself.

It made her sad, thinking like that, to see him refuse her help and him not seeing when she needed help and compassion. He still didn't realize... why they had returned to Earth. He was too stubborn and she refused to elaborate any further, some things need to be figured out on your own.


	3. Martians Have Difficult Conversations

**The Martians Have Difficult Conversations**

* * *

"Hey! Zechs! I can call you that, can't I?" Mariemaia's head is bobbing up and down as she chases after him. Zechs is trying to exit, but Mariemaia keeps on bouncing in front of him, smiling brightly.

"Sure," he says quickly, grabbing her arm and intending to bypass her, "But I really need to go now, and I - "

"Oh, I know that," she laughs carelessly, "That's why I'm stopping you." Waving a finger in front of his face she grins and in a commanding tone speaks, "You can't leave yet, Une wants you and Noin to stay the night. There's a room all ready and waiting for you."

He stills and stares at her. "I guess Noin can stay, but we do have hotel reservations at the Bourke and all our belongings are there, I'll be back in the morning."

Mariemaia giggles, her eyes seriously amused. "Yes, well, Une figured that you wouldn't want to stay so she already ordered your belongings to be brought here. They're in the guest room."

Inwardly cursing Une's good foresight, Zechs doesn't notice Mariemaia moving until a fist is in his gut. More startled than hurt he lets out a slight exhaling of air. Then stares accusing at Mariemaia.

"Why did you do that?" It bites out of his mouth without him ever thinking of the consequences. The harsh tone makes Mariemaia widen her eyes in shock.

"I - I well, you're still gripping my hand and I didn't think, think that I would hurt you!" She looks ready to cry and Zechs instantly feels remorse, he lets go like she is a firey brand. "Mr Chang has been teaching me and I suppose," she lowers her head, "I'm not very good. I'm sorry, it's just, I don't really like people restraining me." She looks up and smiles, nervously and the guilt digs deeper into Zech's gut.

Turning around, she starts walking up the stairs, "Come on now," she says brightly, "You room is waiting!" She beckons him, and Zechs warily follows the girl. "We just got it redecorated, do you like blue? And green? And brown? It's like that but nicer."

Wondering briefly about Mariemaia's sanity, Zechs doesn't say a word as Mariemaia babbles on about the room. "It's the second door on the left, in the third corridor."

"Big house," he murmurs, looking around.

"Yeah, well, Une has a lot of stuff and we often host people from all around the world and the colonies. Her friends," she shoots a glance at him and grins, "And your friends too, come to visit at least a few times a year."

"Must be like living in a hotel some days."

"Then there's the staff, but everything is much to informal to ever be a hotel. People have to keep there rooms in reasonable order. Or Une will have to have a word with them," she smiles then makes a face, "I have to keep my room tidy all by myself. Still, I wouldn't want just anybody snooping around."

"Hmm," he grunts, when she pauses for breath.

"Ta da! Your lovely room! I'm glad that we got read of the sea theme going on, it was not a pretty sight. You can only have those rooms when you live near the ocean. Now," she tilts her head to one side, "It's like a cool spring day. Colour and contrast. Yep!"

Zechs smiles at the girl, at she turns around and leaves him alone. "Nighty night, I'll see you at Breakfast. It's early. Around 6:30 most days. Une leaves at seven and I'm out of the house at 7:15." She makes a face, "School, is so icky."

* * *

"I think," Noin said taking a sip of her burning hot tea, just how she likes it. "That Zechs may try and leave the house without telling us." A frown creases her forehead for a moment.

"I'm sure he will, but I sent out Mariemaia for reinforcements. She's currently at guard position at the door," Une tips an ungodly amount of sugar and milk into her tea and Noin wrinkles her nose.

"He's probably use some inane excuse about our belongings - "

"Rather pointless when they are already in the building," Une murmurs, inhaling the scent of the tea before swallowing a mouthful.

"Hmm, you never let anything past you, which I'm glad for," she adds, when Une stares at her. "It's a good thing, always looking ahead. Maybe you can teach Zechs some lessons, the lazy smuck."

"Oh?"

"I've been offered a job," Noin says, resting her tea on the coffee table. "By the CEO of WEI," she smiles, "Quatre sure has blossomed since I last saw in person. He's quite attractive."

"That man is wasted on the opposite sex, sadly," Une snickers. "I don't suppose you heard the press?"

"Not really. Mars is isolated and all we hear are the major news, like who is signing a trade treaty to who. The important stuff," she looks up at the ceiling with a amused smile, "We do get excellent coverage for all six porn channels. I'm simply amazed at the reception."

"Well, Quatre had a big coming out party when he was nineteen. In both ways. He snogged his boyfriend in front of forty cameras," she takes the last drink of her tea, "Strangely enough or not, this has not abated his fan club - "

"Wait," Noin snickers, "Quatre has a fan club! That's simply priceless."

"True. Membership soared and the second goal of the club is to find some footage of the two at it. Sometimes I think Quatre is rather alarmed at the... extremeness of the girls... and boys."

"With the Barton boy I assume?"

"Was there any doubt?"

There are quiet giggles by both women as they celebrate the humour of Quatre Winner, a homecoming and life.


End file.
